Dark Star
by PsychoGeek
Summary: A young woman is recruited into the Avengers and Clint Barton is assigned to be her partner. How will the Avengers handle the new addition? Possible Clint/OC...
1. New Recruit

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that you might recognize; I only own my OC.

Thanks to my totally awesome beta, **Kitty Lee** **Renner**!

* * *

"You sent for me?" Clint Barton walked into the office of Director Nick Fury.

"Agent Barton," Fury turned to face him. "I assume you read the file."

The 'file' Fury was referring to was SHIELD Agent Casey's Jackson's personnel file. She was about to be recruited into the Avengers and Clint was assigned to be her partner.

"Yes, sir, I did."

"I informed Agent Jackson that you would escort her to Stark Tower and get her settled in."

Since the incident with Loki, the Avengers were all staying in Tony Stark's tower.

"Okay." Clint ran a hand through his brown hair

"What do you think of her?" Fury crossed his arms.

"Sir?" Clint raised an eyebrow.

"You read the file. Do you think she's Avengers material?"

"I think she'll work out okay."

"All right." Fury nodded. "You'll find her in the gym. I advised her to wait in the lobby, but she insisted on working out in the gym. She's very headstrong..."

Clint smiled slightly. If she was willing to stand up to Nick Fury, she definitely had some

potential.

"Anyway," Fury continued. "I told her that you'll make sure she has everything she needs."

"Yes, sir," Clint nodded. "I will."

"You're dismissed." Fury sat down and began to look through some papers.

Clint turned and walked out. As he walked down the hallway, he wondered what she would be like. He'd read her file, but it only told of the missions she had been on. It said nothing about her appearance or even her skillset.

As Clint reached the door to the gym, he could hear a steady thumping sound. He opened the door and walked in. He glanced around the room and saw the source of the noise.

A young woman was working out with one of the punching bags. She had long dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail that flew into the hair with each punch. Even pulled up as high as it was, her hair hung down just past her hips. She was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and black high-tops.

As Clint stepped closer, he could see that she was only a couple inches shorter than he was and had a thin, but wiry build. She pounded the bag with ungloved hands.

"Need something?" The young woman asked, without losing her rhythm.

"Are you Agent Casey Jackson?" Clint was now standing behind her.

"Yep." She stopped punching the bag, but kept her back to Clint. "You must be Agent Barton."

Casey began to take the gauze off her hands as she turned to Clint. Her sparkling green eyes met his intense blue eyes as she looked at him.

"I am." Clint stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Casey finished unwrapping her hand before she shook Clint's with a nod. "Guess we'd better go."

"Are those your bags?" Clint gestured to the black duffelbag, backpack, and beat-up leather messenger's bag.

"Yeah..." Casey slung the messenger's bag over her shoulder. "I've got too much junk, I guess..."

She reached for the other two bags, but Clint stopped her.

"I'll get these." Clint picked them up.

"Thanks." Casey gave him a broad smile.

Clint returned the smile before walking out of the gym with her. They walked to the garage and

Casey followed Clint to a black sports car. He put Casey's bags in the back seat and opened the passenger's door for her. Casey smiled and climbed in as Clint jogged around to the driver's

side. He got in and started up the car.

"Ready?" Clint glanced at Casey.

"Floor it." Casey gave him a goofy grin.

Clint chuckled as he pulled out of the garage.

"So, what are they like?" Casey looked at Clint. "The Avengers?"

"They're nice." Clint smiled slightly. "Steve Rogers is very polite and kind of old-school."

"That's Captain America?"

"Mm hm." Clint nodded before continuing. "Bruce Banner is quiet, but nice."

"That's the Hulk." Casey nodded. "I've read some of the files."

"Thor is loud." Clint grinned. "Just remind him to use his indoor voice and you'll be fine."

"He's the Asgardian god."

"Right. Tony Stark is...well, Tony Stark. He's seems like a jerk at first, but you get used to him...being a jerk..."

"I've handled worse." Casey laughed. "And you're Hawkeye."

"The one and only." Clint glanced at her. "What do they call you? I mean, what's your code name on missions?"

"I've never actually been given an official one," Casey shrugged. "But my nickname is The Dark Star."

"Dark Star..." Clint nodded slowly. "I like it."

The rest of the ride was silent until they reached Stark Tower.

"Here we are." Clint said as he pulled into the garage. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Casey took a deep breath as Clint pulled the key out of the ignition.

* * *

So, feel free to leave me a review and let me know what you think! :)


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own any of the Avengers (darn it!)... Just my OC. :)

Thanks to my beta, **Kitty Lee Renner**! And thank you to all those that reviewed, followed and favorited. :D I love you guys!

* * *

Clint dropped Casey's bags in the doorway of the Rec Room and motioned for her to follow him in. Bruce Banner was playing checkers with Steve Rogers as Thor and Pepper Potts watched, while Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff spoke in a low voice.

"May I present the new recruit," Clint gestured to Casey. "Agent Casey Jackson."

All attention was on Casey as she stepped forward and gave the group a broad smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She said confidently.

Steve stood up and walked over to her.

"I'm Steve Rogers, ma'am." He held out his hand.

"Hi." Casey smiled and shook it.

"I'm Bruce Banner." Bruce gave her a welcoming smile.

Casey returned the smile as Thor walked up to her.

"I am Thor, of Asgard." He boomed.

"I've heard about you." Casey smiled as Thor reached down and kissed her hand.

"Indoor voice, Point Break." Tony Stark rolled his eyes as he walked past the Asgardian. "I am Tony Stark, of Stark Industries. This is my tower and I am pleased to meet you."

Casey couldn't help but laugh at the man's attitude.

"Don't mind him," Pepper walked up to her. "This may be his tower, but it wasn't all his idea. Hi, I'm Pepper."

"Hi." Casey shook Pepper's hand.

A silence fell over the room as Natasha walked up to Casey, a scowl on her face. Casey's face grew sour as she faced the redhead.

"Agent Romanoff." Casey said flatly.

"Agent Jackson." There was an edge to Natasha tone. "Fury must be scraping the bottom of the barrel to recruit you."

"It appears he's already done that." Casey raised an eyebrow "After all, you're here."

"You haven't changed, Casey..."

Natasha broke into a grin and pulled Casey into a hug.

"Neither have you, Tasha." Casey laughed.

"How have you been?" Natasha released Casey and looked at her.

"Good, you?" Casey grinned.

"Great. Come on, I'll show you to your room..." Natasha moved to the doorway and grabbed Casey's bags.

"Did I miss something here?" Tony looked confused. "Or did Miss Icy-Cold, Russian just grin and give the newbie a hug?"

"We've known each other for a while." Casey explained.

"If you need anything," Clint said. "Let us know."

"Will do." Casey smiled and followed Natasha out of the room.

The two agents walked silently down the hall. Natasha led Casey down another hall and stopped in front of a door.

"Here's your room." Natasha set the bags down and opened the door. "Clint's is right across the hall, Steve's is on your left, Bruce's is on your right and mine is just past his."

"Where's Thor's room?" Casey walked into the room and looked around. It was almost like an

apartment, but with no walls. There was a kitchen area, a closet, a TV and couch, and a bed and chair.

"Across the hall and three doors down." Natasha set Casey's bags on the bed.

"I guess he needs space." Casey set her messenger's bag in the chair.

"Got everything you need?" Natasha turned to Casey and smiled.

"Yep, I think so." Casey returned the smile. "So, how long have you been with the Avengers?"

"A while. You could say I'm a charter member."

"That's just like you: Always having to be involved in everything..."

"Thanks a lot." Natasha gave Casey a playful shove before adding in Russian, "Smart aleck.."

"Shut it..." Casey returned in fluent Russian.

"Still good with languages, I see." Natasha lapsed back into English.

"I try." Casey shrugged. "You still play chess?"

"When I can." Natasha leaned against the couch. "Bruce is the only one willing to play with me..."

"Bruce?" Casey raised an eyebrow.

"Bruce Banner. You met him."

"I know who Bruce is. I was just...noticing the informality..."

"Very funny." Natasha narrowed her eyes. "Anyway, consider yourself challenged to a game

after dinner tonight."

"What about Agent Barton?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask about him..." Natasha gave Casey a playful smirk.

"You know what I mean." Casey rolled her eyes. "Won't he play chess with you?"

"He spends his free time in the gym. And I don't think he likes chess..."

"Ah..."

"I'd better let you get settled in." Natasha walked for the door. "Anything else you need to know?"

"Yeah, where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, yeah." Natasha smiled. "At the end of the hall. Men's room is on the left, ladies' room is on the right."

"Thanks." Casey returned the smile.

"Anytime." Natasha walked out the door.

Casey looked around the room.

"Welcome to the Avengers." She took a deep breath and began to unpack.

* * *

So, Casey and Natasha have a past. Wonder where it will lead... Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	3. Settling In

**Disclaimer:** Believe it or not, I still don't own any of the Avengers... :( But I do own my OC.

Thank you, **Kitty Lee** **Renner**, for being my beta! :) And thank you readers for following and favoriting...

* * *

Casey glanced around her room. She knew it would only take a few minutes to get unpacked, but she would still have to organize the room to her taste.

Casey sighed and set her duffel bag in front of the closet. She knelt down and started to sort out her clothes when she heard a knock at the door.

"Just a minute." Casey said as she got up and walked to the door.

She opened the door and smiled when she saw Clint leaning against the door frame. He returned the smile before moving to stand in front of Casey.

"Hi, Clint." Casey brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Hey." Clint looked at her for a moment before continuing, "I was wondering if you would like a tour of Stark Tower. Or at least, a partial tour."

"Sure." Casey nodded. "Just give me a minute to finished putting my clothes away. Come on in..."

Casey walked back over to her closet as Clint walked in and shut the door behind him. Casey began to dig through her duffelbag, pulling clothes out and hanging them up. After a minute, she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Done." Casey turned to grin triumphantly at Clint. "I'll put up the rest of my junk later..."

"Look," Clint rubbed the back of his neck. "If this isn't the right time, we can do the tour later."

"No, now is a great time." Casey smiled at him. "I'd rather be exploring, anyway."

"Okay." Clint returned the smile as he opened the door for Casey.

"Thanks." Casey walked out the door.

Clint shut the door behind them and led Casey down the hall. They turned down another hall and Clint slowed down.

"You've already seen the Rec Room." Clint gestured toward the door at the end of the hall. "That's the door to the gym and firing range."

"Are the gym and firing range in the same room?" Casey's jaw dropped slightly.

"Yeah," Clint nodded.

"Can I see it?" Casey looked at the door

"Sure." Clint shrugged.

Casey walked toward the door, with Clint right behind her. He reached forward and pushed the door open for her. She smiled at him and walked in. She moved to the middle of the room and looked around.

Clint couldn't keep the grin off his face as he watched Casey examine all the gym equipment before moving on to the firing range. Casey looked at another door toward a corner of the large room.

"That the locker room?" She asked.

"Yep." Clint nodded.

"This is definitely an improvement over the SHIELD gym..." Casey marveled.

"Tony Stark may be a pain in the neck at times," Clint grinned. "But at least he provides us with a nice place to stay."

Casey grinned back before walked back through the gym section. Clint watched as she tested the sparring mat with her foot.

"If you ever need a sparring partner," Clint walked over to her. "I'm available."

"I'll keep that in mind." Casey glanced at him. "I've had some pretty tough sparring partners..."

"Tasha?" Clint asked.

"She's definitely the toughest one that I've had, but I still beat her about half of the time."

"Wow. I can barely beat her that often."

"Once you learn her moves," Casey smiled. "You get a fighting chance."

"You and Tasha seem to know each other pretty well." Clint leaned against a gymnastics bar.

"Yeah," Casey moved to stand beside him. "You could say we're old friends."

"It's not easy to get close to Natasha Romanoff."

"You're telling me..." Casey chuckled.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Clint looked at Casey.

"We were roommates." Casey's eyes seemed to glow as she remembered. "We hated each other at first. We joined SHIELD around the same time and because we were both considered to be rebels, we were placed together. And I do mean together. It was like we were glued at the hip. We had to spar together, practice together, eat together... I guess it was Fury's way of trying to break our spirits. Didn't work though..."

"I can see that." Clint smirked.

Casey continued, "We both had a less-than-desirable past, so nobody really wanted to trust us. I think that's what finally made us friends. We learned to stick together, no matter what. We still kept in touch, even when we were off on other missions. Director Fury learned that it was not a good idea to brief me on a mission while Tasha was there. She goes into this defensive stage that can frighten anybody..." Casey's voiced trailed off as she broke into a grin.

"Yeah," Clint smiled slightly. "It's almost impossible to get close to Natasha, but once you do, you've got a loyal friend. And I'd say you're pretty close to her..."

"Once we got past our differences," Casey's gaze fell on one of the punching bags. "We learned that we weren't as different from each other as we thought..."

Clint caught the shift in Casey's tone and paused before speaking.

"What brought you to SHIELD?" Clint asked slowly.

"That," Casey turned to him, a small smile of her face. "is a story for another time."

"All right." Clint pushed off the bar and stretched. "But you will tell it to me..."

"I will." Casey nodded. "But right now, I'm hungry. I never did eat lunch..."

"Come on," Clint gave her a goofy grin. "Do you want a meal or a snack?"

"Not sure..." Casey thought for a moment. "Why?"

"If you want a big meal, we can go to the regular kitchen." Clint explained. "If you just want a snack, then we can eat in the Rec Room."

"A snack'll work."

"Then to the Rec Room." Clint said as he walked to the door.

* * *

**More about Casey and Natasha's past... Which would you rather see next? More about and Casey and Natasha's past or more of Casey's past? I appreciate your feedback! :D**


	4. Meals and Missions

**Hello, loyal readers! Yes, I know I haven't updated in a while, but that is going to change. I've had a really hectic month, but I've got several chapters ready to go. :)**

**Disclaimer:Of course, I don't own the Avengers. Or chinese food... ;)**

**Thank you, _Kitty Lee Renner_, for being my beta! :D And thank you for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Casey followed Clint into the Rec Room and to the kitchen area. Clint opened the refrigerator and began to dig through the bowls.

"Well, there's burgers, pizza, leftover Chinese-"

"Chinese sounds good." Casey smiled.

"All right." Clint pulled out several covered dishes before moving to the cupboard and getting out two plates.

"I assume it's serve yourself." Casey took a plate.

"Yep." Clint motioned to her. "Age before beauty."

"Pearls before swine." Casey smirked and began to fill up a plate.

"Ouch..." Clint gave her a lopsided grin. "You don't pull any punches, do you?"

"Don't make a habit of it." Casey pulled a couple of forks out of a drawer and handed one to Clint.

"Thanks." Clint took the fork and finished filling up his plate.

"You know," Casey said as she stabbed a piece of Sweet and Sour Chicken with her fork. "Technically, this is my first meal in the Stark Tower."

"Then there should be something to make it more...memorable..."

A smirk slowly spread across Clint's face and there was a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Clint," Casey raised an eyebrow and took a step back. "I don't like how you make that sound..."

Clint continued to smirk as he twirled his fork and flung a noodle at Casey. It struck her in the face and she gasped.

"Did you just start a food fight with me?" Casey gasped as she peeled the noodle off her cheek.

"So it would seem." Clint gave her a lopsided grin.

Casey mimicked Clint's earlier smirk and picked up a wonton.

* * *

Bruce Banner and Tony Stark walked into the Rec Room. They had been arguing over some minute detail of radiation, but they froze when they saw the messy pair of SHIELD agents.

Clint's shirt was covered what used to be wontons and his hair was streaked with Sweet and Sour sauce. Casey was slowly picking noodles off her shirt and out of her hair.

"What the heck happened?!" Tony's jaw dropped.

"Food fight." Casey said as she popped a noodle into her mouth.

"That much is obvious..." Bruce tried to hold back a laugh.

"Why in the world-"

"Ask him." Casey interrupted Tony and pointed to Clint. "He started it."

"Looks like you two had fun." Bruce chuckled.

"Actually, we did." Clint glanced at the counter. "And we managed to keep most of the food on o

urselves."

"I needed a shower anyway." Casey said as she walked toward the door.

"Not gonna comment on that one..." Clint said as he followed her.

"You better not..." Casey rolled her eyes.

Tony and Bruce were left in the Rec Room.

"Casey's first day here and she's already taken part in a food fight." Tony grumbled as he looked at the food cartons. "And made sure to leave the mess..."

"She fits in, that's for sure..." Bruce grabbed a rag and wiped off the counter.

* * *

Casey walked into her room. She had showered and when she changed her clothes, she was reminded that she still had to finish organizing her room. She walked into the kitchen area and glanced through the cupboards. They were empty, but she would fill them up in no time.

She was making a mental list of snacks when there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in." She called.

Clint walked in, without shutting the door.

"Fury just called." He explained. "He'll be here in a few minutes. He wants to meet with us."

"Okay." Casey sighed and walked to the door. "I'm never going to get my room organized..."

Clint shrugged an apology and they walked down the hall.

Casey followed Clint as he walked into a conference room.

Nick Fury was standing in the middle of the room, a file folder in one hand.

"Agent Jackson," Fury looked at her. "I see that you've settled in."

"I have, sir." Casey's tone was level.

Clint had seen the change in her body language when she walked in. While she had been relaxed as they walked from her room, once she entered the conference room, her posture had straightened and her face was an emotionless mask. Clint couldn't judge her, though; he had almost the exact same reaction to mission briefings.

"You sent for us, sir?" Clint asked.

"I did." Fury nodded and handed Clint the folder. "I've got your first mission."

Casey moved to see over Clint's shoulder as he opened the file. The only content was a picture of a man. He looked to be in his forties, with a solid build and light brown hair. Despite the grainy picture quality, they could see that the man had piercing brown-almost-black eyes.

"Who is he?" Casey asked.

"Hollis Cranfield." Fury said. "You two will go in, get him out, and and bring him back here. Here's the address." Fury handed Casey a slip of paper. "He's scheduled to speak at a conference tomorrow, but he's staying in that hotel for the night. There's a good chance he'll have guards, so be prepared."

"All right." Casey looked at the photo that was still in Clint's hand. "May I ask why SHIELD wants Cranfield?"

Clint glanced at Casey. She definitely knew how to ask Fury a question.

"We have it on good authority that he is an arms dealer." Fury explained. "He's been on our radar for some time."

"Ah." Casey nodded.

"We want him alive, but if he puts up a struggle, feel free to knock him out." Fury crossed his arms. "This needs to be done now. Any questions?"

Clint looked at Casey and she shook her head.

"No, sir." Clint said.

"Then good luck." Fury walked out of the conference room, leaving Clint and Casey alone.

* * *

**Casey's first mission with Clint... This might be interesting... Don't forget to leave a review! ;)**


	5. First Mission

**Here it is! I know, I know, it's been too long... But I have been ****_soooo _****busy... I should be updating regularly now. :3**

**Thanks to ****_Kitty Am I_**** for helping with this fic! I really appreciate the help... :) And thanks to the lovely people that reviewed (you know who you are :) )**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Clint, or any of the other Avengers... Dang it... XD**

* * *

Clint paced back and forth in front of the open door of the SHIELD-issued van.

"Calm down, Clint." Natasha watched him from the driver's seat. Fury had sent her along to be back-up in case something went wrong. "She'll be here."

"What could she be doing?"

"If I remember correctly, she's braiding her hair."

"What?" Clint stopped pacing and looked at Natasha.

"On missions like this, she wears her hair up in a ponytail and braids it," Natasha explained. "And she wears a black t-shirt, black jeans and her traditional black high-tops."

"I told her to wear boots." Clint frowned.

"Ten bucks says she'll wear her high-tops."

"How do you-"

"I worked with her for quite a while," Natasha interrupted.

"People change, Tasha," Clint said as he leaned against the van. "I'll raise the bet to twenty bucks..."

"Twenty bucks for what?"

Casey walked toward the van. To Clint's dismay, she looked exactly as Natasha said she would, right down to the high-tops. A holstered gun and several pouches hung from her belt.

"To prove I need to keep my mouth shut..." Clint muttered as he pulled a couple of crumpled bills from his pocket.

Clint handed Natasha a twenty dollar bill as Casey climbed in the van.

"Thank you." Natasha accepted it with a smirk.

Clint sat across from Casey. They were dressed almost alike, except Clint wore combat boots. Natasha started the van and pulled out of the garage. The ride was silent as they drove to the hotel.

"Here we are," Natasha said as the van pulled to a stop. "Remember, go in the back door. The more you can avoid the innocent people, the better. Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Casey took a deep breath and opened the van door.

Clint followed her out of the van and into the hotel. They paused once they were inside the building.

"Room 408," Clint said. "That's on the fourth floor. Elevator or..."

Clint's voice trailed off as he watched Casey open the door to the stairwell and walk in.

"Stairs, it is," Clint muttered before following her.

The two agents moved swiftly up to the fourth floor. Casey cracked open the door and peered down the hall.

"I only see two guards," she reported. "This'll be easier than I thought..."

"Let's do it." Clint cracked his neck.

Casey and Clint walked into the hall. Clint slipped his arm around her waist as they walked down the hall toward the guards. The dark-haired guard didn't seem to notice them, but the blond guard couldn't take his eyes off Casey.

Casey met the gaze of the blond guard and gave him a small smile. She pulled away from Clint and stepped closer to the guard. He broke into a grin and took a step toward Casey.

"Who could be so important that he requires two guards?" Casey asked innocently. "And two very strong-looking ones, at that..."

"Some guy named Cranfield..." The blond said and the other guard elbowed him. "What? It's not like she's-"

Casey cut the guard off by grabbing him and flipping him to the ground. Before he could even think to cry out, she knocked him out with one swift blow.

"Mind telling me what the flirting was about?" Clint asked.

"Had to make sure that we were at the right room." Casey shrugged.

She glanced over at Clint and saw that he had taken care of the other guard.

"I'll get Cranfield," Casey said as she pulled a syringe and bottle out of a pouch. "You take care of his guards. Just give them this and they won't remember a thing."

Clint nodded and took the items from Casey. She pulled something from a pouch and worked on the door handle. Within a moment, the door swung open. She placed a hand on her gun holster and walked into the room.

Clint moved quickly and silently as he injected both guards. As he finished with the second guard, Casey came out of the room, half-carrying/half-dragging Hollis Cranfield. Clint raised an eyebrow at her.

"He tried to pick a fight." Casey frowned. "But it only took one punch and he was out."

"Want me to carry him?" Clint glanced at Cranfield.

"If you don't mind," Casey said with a nod.

Casey lowered Cranfield to the floor and Clint picked him up in a fireman's carry.

"I really hope no one sees us..." Clint muttered as they started down the hall.

"In the city, who's gonna notice?" Casey asked with a shrug. "We can just say the party got a little wild."

Clint grinned and the moved back to the stairs and down to the first floor.

"We done here?" Clint asked as they reached the exit.

"Did you take care of the guards?" Casey looked at him.

"I did." Clint nodded.

"Then we're done."

Clint followed Casey back to the van and they climbed in, dropping Cranfield on the floor. Natasha turned from the driver's seat to look at them.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"No problems." Clint answered.

"Let me guess," Natasha glanced from Cranfield to Casey. "He tried to pick a fight..."

"You know me so well..." Casey grinned and leaned back.

Natasha smiled and turned her attention back to driving.

"I'd say it went well," Clint said. "Our first mission, I mean."

"Yeah," Casey nodded slowly. "They won't always be this easy, though..."

"True," Clint shrugged slightly. "But we can handle it."

"You're very sure of yourself."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Clint looked at her before giving her a goofy grin.

"What have I gotten myself into...?" Casey shook her head and smiled.

* * *

**Thank you for being such loyal readers and reviewers! I will try to update this soon... :) :) I also welcome any ideas for future chapters. ;) :D**

**Don't forget to leave a review. You are truly wonderful! :3**

**BTW, how would you feel about the next couple of chapters having some slight Casey/Clint pairing? :)**


	6. Unwinding

**Another chapter...yay! :D Thanks for following/reviewing/favoriting! I love you guys! :3**

**Thank you, _Kitty Am I,_ for helping me with this fic!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avengers, no Avengers were harmed in the making of this fic, only own my OC, etc... ;) :D**

* * *

Clint walked down the hall. Fury had just picked up Cranfield, and Clint wanted to find Casey. She had disappeared right after they returned from the mission. Clint had checked her room and the Rec Room, but he had a strong feeling that he would find her in the gym.

His suspicions were confirmed as he walked into the gym and heard the familiar thumping beat. He found Casey working one of the bags and just watched. She seemed lost in her own world as she pounded the bag with ungloved fists. Clint's mind flashed back to when he had first met Casey.

Clint's thoughts were interrupted as the bag flew through the air and landed on the floor with a thud. Clint's jaw dropped slightly as he saw the sand pouring from a hole in the bag.

"Wow..." Clint said quietly and Casey whirled around.

"How long were you standing there?" she asked.

"Long enough to see you put that bag out of its misery..." Clint grinned. "Pretty impressive show."

To Clint's surprise, Casey's cheeks flushed and she turned to pick up another bag.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything...mean..." Clint stuttered.

_What's wrong with you? _Clint said to himself. _Pull yourself together..._

"I know." Casey gave him a small smile as she hung a new bag up.

"I won't tell Tony, if that's what you're worried about."

"Tony Stark doesn't frighten me in the least," Casey said as she started to punch the bag. "I've handled worse."

"So, how'd you do that?" Clint's eyes darted from Casey to the broken bag. "You must be pretty strong..."

"It's not really strength," Casey explained. "It's more tactics."

"Tactics?" Clint raised an eyebrow

"I detected a weak point in the canvas," Casey continued. "And used to it my advantage."

"Ah." Clint nodded. "So, if you don't mind my asking, why didn't you wait for Fury to show up? Before you came here, I mean."

"I had to unwind." Casey stopped punching the bag and turned to Clint. "Like every agent, I need a way to relax after a mission. I use the gym like you used the shooting range."

Clint nodded slowly. He understood the need to just get in your own world after a mission.

"So, what do you do in gym? To unwind."

"Punching bag, gymnastics bar, sparring..."

"Sparring." Clint smiled. "Need a partner?"

"Sure." Casey walked to the mat. "If he's good."

"I think he his..." Clint followed her. "Ready?"

"Yep." Casey nodded.

Clint grabbed Casey's arm and pulled her close to him. He quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her arm behind her back. Casey relaxed her body, which forced Clint to let go long enough to regain his grip on her. Casey used his momentary release to wriggle free and grab his left wrist. She quickly moved behind him and pulled his arm behind his back. She placed her foot behind Clint's knee and pushed. Clint fell to his knees and Casey pushed him to the ground. She kept his left arm pulled behind his back and placed her knee on his back. Clint tried to wriggle free, but Casey held him firmly.

"Well, the worm turns..." Casey muttered with a grin.

"You callin' me names?" Clint grunted as he unsuccessfully tried to free himself.

"What are you going to do about it?" Casey waited a moment before releasing Clint and jumping to her feet.

"You're not a bad fighter." Clint rubbed his wrist as he stood up.

"Thanks." Casey glanced at Clint's wrist. "You okay? Sometimes I forget that it's not a real fight..."

"I'm fine." Clint smiled. "I'll get my revenge..."

"You threatening me, Barton?"

"Not really... Just making a promise." Clint suddenly grabbed Casey by the arm.

"What-"

Casey was cut off as Clint slid his foot behind her leg and jerked it out from under her. Casey landed on her back and Clint crouched over her. He swiftly rolled her over and started to grab her other arm, but she threw herself up and into Clint and they both fell back. Casey twisted around and snaked her arm around Clint's neck. Clint tried to free himself, but Casey quickly grabbed his arm with her free hand. She twisted it behind his back and for a moment, they barely moved. Clint twisted his head and sunk his teeth into the arm around his neck.

"Yow!" Casey cried and jumped back.

Casey landed on the mat and rolled on her back. She swung her legs horizontally into Clint's, which sent him falling to the mat. He was clutching the arm Casey bit, so Casey grabbed his other arm. She rolled Clint on his back and held him down. Clint let go of his hurt arm and suddenly jerked to the left. Casey was unprepared for the sudden movement, and she felt to the mat. Clint rolled over and grabbed Casey's arms, pinning her to the mat. Placing most of his weight on Casey, Clint braced his feet against the floor. Casey struggled for a moment, then gave up. Clint had her in an unbreakable hold, and she knew it. He grinned and released her.

"You are good." Casey sat indian-style on the mat. "Even if you do cheat..."

"Who, me?" Clint smirked.

Casey gave him a playful shove.

"You're not bleeding, are you?" Clint looked at Casey's arm.

"I'm fine." Casey smiled and stretched out on the mat. "And totally unwound..."

Clint returned the smile. Casey really was something...

* * *

**So Clint's a cheater... XD All right, give me some ideas, readers! I'm going to be ending this fic soon, and hopefully working on a sequel. But I still want some chapter ideas! Clint/Casey fluff? Matchmaking? A party? All of these could be in the next chapter or two, but I need your feedback. ;) :D  
**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :3**


	7. Finally Home

**This is it: The Last Chapter... :( And I apologize in advance for the poor quality... But it had to be done! :)**

**I want to thank _Kitty Am I _ for being such a wonderful helper with this fic! I truly appreciate it! :3**

* * *

Casey sat on the couch in the Rec Room, with Natasha and Pepper on either side. Bruce and Clint stood near the couch, conversing quietly. Steve had flopped in an easy chair and Thor stood next to him.

Tony walked into the Rec Room, a grin on his face. He had requested that all of the Avengers meet him in the Rec Room, but had given no other details.

"All right, gang," Tony said. "Glad you're all here."

"Why are we here, Tony?" Natasha asked.

"Because we have a reason to celebrate," Tony explained. "Our newbie here-" he gestured to Casey. "-has successfully complete her first mission with Legolas. Everybody cheer!"

The room was silent.

"Okay, never mind," Tony continued. "We'll do the next best thing. JARVIS, hit it!"

The lights in the room dimmed as a disco ball lowered from the ceiling. Multi-coloured lights began to flash as a disco song played. Casey broke into a grin as Tony began to dance. He wasn't a bad dancer, but disco was definitely not his style.

"Pepper, you'd better help him," Casey said, raising her voice to be heard over the music.

"I think I'll let him be," Pepper replied. "I'm not a disco dancer..."

Tony grinned and moved to Pepper. He winked and pulled her up off the couch. She cried out slighty as he pulled her out onto the open floor and started to dance.

"What a strange dance!" Thor boomed. "Lady Casey, would you show me how it is done?"

"Uh, well-"

"She'd love to." Natasha shoved Casey off the couch with a grin.

Casey shot Natasha a look before walking over to Thor.

"Well, disco dancing is pretty much shaking yourself," Casey said, her hands on her hips. "Like Tony, but try to keep with the beat."

"I heard that!" Tony called.

"Try it," Casey said, a smile slowly covering her face.

Thor grinned and began to dance. Casey took several steps back as Thor's arms began to flair. She ducked as his arm swung above her head.

"Nice, but watch the arms, okay?" Casey grinned.

As Casey conducted her 'dance class', Clint was working on Bruce.

"Look at her, Bruce," Clint said quietly. "Natasha Romanoff wants to dance."

"What?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Her foot's tapping and she's nodding her head," Clint continued. "She really wants to dance, but there's no one to ask her..."

Bruce frowned and looked at Natasha. Clint was right: She was leaning forward and nodding her head. Her feet were tapping in time to the beat and her fingers were drumming on the sofa arm. She seemed lost in the music, but still alert to her surroundings.

"Go on..." Clint nudged Bruce. "Ask her..."

Bruce sighed and moved away. He walked slowly up to the couch and stood by Natasha.

"Hi, Natasha," Bruce said quietly.

"Oh, hi," Natasha replied as she looked up at him.

"I bet you can dance better than Tony, or even Pepper."

"Really?" Natasha tilted her head.

"Yeah..." Bruce nodded. "Want to give it a shot?"

"With you?"

"Yes..." Bruce held out his hand

"I'd love to," Natasha said as she took his hand and stood up.

Bruce's jaw dropped slightly as she began to dance. Although he'd been brave enough to ask her, he'd never actually thought that Natasha would say yes. Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, was dancing with him. And disco-dancing, no less...

Steve grinned and stood up with the rest of the group. He watched Tony and tried to imitate his style. He tried to spin, but fell ungracefully on his backside. Thor laughed and hauled Steve to his feet.

"Steve, I do not think it wise to imitate Tony Stark's style of dance," Thor boomed. "But do create your own!"

Steve did as Thor said and began to dance his own style. Casey laughed as Steve twisted around in his version of a 1940-style dance.

Clint walked up to Casey, a glint in his eye. She was wisely stand out of Thor's reach, but close enough to watch the others dance.

"C'mon, Case," Clint said as he held out his hand. "Let's dance..."

"I can't dance..." Casey said quietly.

"Yes, you can. I just saw you teaching Thor."

"True, but I-"

"No buts," Clint interrupted. "Come on."

Casey took Clint's hand and he led her onto the floor. She spun around as he twisted to the beat.

Casey laughed as Clint fell to the floor and spun like a break-dancer. Bruce and Natasha seemed to enjoy dancing, while Thor and Steve were just trying to stay on their feet. Tony and Pepper grinned as they were surrounded by the others.

The music continued to play and the lights flashed as the group known as the Avengers danced away. They were safe from the eye of the press, and safe from any dangers or villains. They could be themselves, without worrying about being mocked or slandered. This had truly become their home.

* * *

Later on, Clint and Casey sat on the roof, looking down at the lighted city. Casey sat with her feet dangling over the edge, and Clint sat right beside her.

"Clint?" Casey asked.

"Yeah?" he looked at her.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Accepting me," Casey said, her eyes focused on his. "You didn't know a thing about me, yet you accepted me as your partner. You and I were thrown together, and you treated me as an equal. Thank you..."

"You're more than a partner, Case..." Clint said, a smile on his face. "You're a friend. And a good one, at that..."

"This almost feels like I'm home. A home where I'm welcome..."

"It is. And you are..."

"Finally home..." Casey smiled at Clint. "I never thought it could happen..."

"It has."

With that, Clint leaned in and gave Casey a long, yet soft, kiss.

* * *

**I know, I know, I know... Not the best ending... :( But I am open for a sequel, if the readers will it. So PM me with ideas and I'll get something going!**

**Thank you to all those who followed this and favorited this! And those who reviewed are amazing! :D I love you guys soooo much! :3 **

**The End...? ;)**


	8. Final Author's Note

**I just wanted to write one last note on this fic. First, thank you so much to all those that followed, favorited and reviewed this fic. I've listed all of you below. :) :) Second, I am so sorry for how quickly I ended this fic... It just feels wrong... **

**So that brings me to the second announcement: I am planning to upload a sequel to _Dark Star_; it is being written slowly but surely. :3 It'll be mostly oneshots, involving Casey, Clint and the rest of the Avengers. It will published right after this note, so please, check my profile for it. :) Just for fun, I'm putting a preview at the bottom of this note. :)  
**

**And thank you to those that PM'd me with ideas... ;) :D**

* * *

**Followers:**

Ashviko

DelaneyM16

JJCME

Maquiavelica

McCradie

MrsKLautner

PurpleGoddess9

Sephira1

Taybug98

TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters

Thiveril

Vanessaelyse

amy17pond

covenantgirl41

kylieroby58

livvixxx

maupie

movielover123456

princessyuki08

reejero

ryanbradley313

srosegarden

xXxJoker47xXx

* * *

**Reviewers:**

movielover123456

JJCME

McCradie

AvengerRedHuntress

Thiveril

Aurora

PurpleGoddess9

Taybug98

Kovy- Closet Romantic

kylierooby58

DelaneyM16

* * *

**Favoriters:**

Ashviko

AvengerRedHuntress

Cybella

DelaneyM16

GirlIncognito99

Hufflepuff Hex

Jaxx Ren

Kovy- Closet Romantic

MarsPlanetsGirl

McCradie

RandomnessIsKey01

Vanessaelyse

allegrarogers13

blueeyedmonster24

fantasyluver714

kylieroby58

lt199798

ryanbradley313

* * *

**Here's a preview of the first chapter of _Life With The Avengers:_**

_Casey walked down the hallway of the Avengers Tower. She was wearing her usual jeans, black t-shirt and black Converse high-tops and her hair swung behind her in a braided ponytail. She had been working out in the gym and all she wanted to do was get to her room and relax on the couch. She reached her room and turned the doorknob. The door silently swung open and Casey walked in._

_Something felt wrong, and Casey remembered that she had left her door locked. Someone had unlocked it...  
_


End file.
